the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere (6th May 1731-Present) is a Grandelumierian Courtier and the current Prince de Bourgogne of Grandelumiere. He is the fourth child of Louis the Sun Emperor, and the nephew of the current Empress, Sophie Antoinette I. Early Life Louis was born to his father, the Emperor Louis XI and his mother, Freya Isabelle IV of Grandelumiere at Le Chateau du Lillemont and he was given the title of Duc de Luxembourg on his birth. Louis was not a social child, and tended to confine himself away from the court in his chambers. During his childhood, he would only really speak to three people; his father, Louis XI, his mother, Freya IV and his favourite sister, Mariette Florie. Mariette tried to urge Louis to be more social, but he couldn't. Despite this, Louis was described by members of the household as, "Ambitious, Smart and Curious". Louis had brilliant etiquette even though he didn't attend court. He was often found wearing courtly suits and powdered wigs whilst just sitting alone in his chambers. Louis did not enjoy playing with his brothers and sisters, he preferred to draw and write, and play the harpsichord, which his mother had taught him. Later Life As Louis matured, he began to attend court, and become more social. It was then that the courtiers began to notice his brilliant etiquette and intelligence. During his teenage years, Louis adored being in the court and talking to many people he had always heard about, but never before met. He also began to speak to and get to know his other brothers and sisters that he had also never talked to as a child. He became very devout, and followed the teachings of the church in depth. He would attend every mass with his family and confess at every opportunity. People began to note, "The young prince is about as devout as you can get." Louis began to realize that his life was going in circles, and noted in his diary, "It seems that every day is the same, I used to love the court, but now I am having doubts." However, Louis became far more interested in the court when he was introduced to his new fiancé, and was later married. Marriage When Louis was 15, the Emperor Louis XI found him a consort, a young woman by the name of Helene Anastasia. Louis was instantly in love as soon as he was introduced to her, but he had to hide this as affection was mainly frowned upon. The marriage was made official, and the wedding took place on the 16th of May 1745, just ten days after Louis' 15th Birthday. There were high hopes for the marriage, and the hopes were answered when 9 months later, Louis and Helene's first child was born, a boy, whom they named Leon Clement, he received the title of "Monsieur du Bourbon" at birth. Louis was overjoyed at the birth of his first son, and knew now that his life had mainly just began, for he now had a family. Louis took on more responsibilities as his family continued to grow, just over a year later his 2nd child, another boy, whom they named Alexandre was born, and was given the title "Monsieur du Luxembourg". Once again, just over a year later another child was born, a girl, whom they named Josette Isabelle, and was given the title "Madame d'Artois" at birth, finally, once again just over a year later, they had a second girl, Amilie Violetta, who was given the title "Madame du Lyon" at birth. Louis and Helene now had 4 children, and had a new large family. The Illness Plague In Late 1760, illness broke out all over the Empire and the Imperial Family was by no means immune to this. The Imperial Family evacuated the Imperial Palace of Vers, where the outbreak was still spreading, and moved into a small building in the countryside, Le Chateau du Flavigny. Flavigny was built by Louis' paternal grandmother, Empress Anastasia, whilst she was still the ruling Empress as a small countryside home for herself. Despite the precautions, many of Louis' siblings fell ill and died. Mariette Florie had also fell ill, but thankfully, she recovered. Louis and Mariette were the only children of Louis XI and Freya IV who did not die from illness, Louis didn't actually get anything at all, doctors suggest that this is because Louis wore a mask, but most of his other siblings had also wore masks and they had been infected with the disease. Eventually, doctors just classed Louis as "lucky". However, in late November of 1760, Louis XI was diagnosed with Tuberculosis, and his condition worsened over time.. The Death of Louis XI On the 26th December 1760, the Sun Emperor, Louis XI, died from the Tuberculosis virus. He died surrounded by family and friends, Louis and His Mother Freya did not leave the Emperor's bedside during this time. Louis tried to send out a message to his sister, Mariette Florie, who had left to become a nun after her recovery from Smallpox, but it was too late. The Emperor's final decline was so rapid, that Mariette could not receive the message before he was gone. This decline would soon influence Mariette Florie to leave Grandelumiere, as she was grief stricken and felt guilty that she was not at her father's bedside with her mother and brother. The country felt bereaved, and the court was devastated. After Louis XI had died, his younger sister, Sophie Antoinette, took the throne. Louis still attended court, even during the week of his Father's death, which nobody expected. He, however, was just a shell of his former self during this time. He was miserable, and often asked to be excused so he could go to express his grief. Many courtiers said, "Louis is not who he once was. He is miserable, and cannot be condoned. We'll just have to wait for his utter grief to pass, though it can never fully go". Mariette Florie's departure. Mariette Florie was chosen by Louis XI to become the first Princesse de Bourgogne, but she came back to court a lot later than Louis did, and she was welcomed back with open arms, but she found it much altered under the new rules of her Aunt, Empress Sophie Antoinette I. During this time she began to lose her looks, at the age of 25 she looked like a woman of 40. The sudden tragic losses of nearly all of her Family in the space of two months took too much out of her. Her Mother, Brother and Aunts were her only comfort. This sudden change of character was recorded by a former beaux of hers, "Her eyes were weary and held much grief, her smile at times pathetic and tired, her complexion looked worse than her elder Aunts. Her once nous smile was wrinkled into a frown. She became emaciated" Mariette made attempts to regain her former fame, with the help of Louis, but she failed. She was said to have been "lurking at social events like a house spider". She took it upon herself to leave Grandelumiere. She left for Versailles in January of 1761. At the gates of the Palace in Dijon she embraced Louis and exclaimed "My only regret is to abandon you, my brother" she shed a tear and climbed the steps the the carriage and uttered "No goodbyes, just good memories" and then she was gone. Never to see Grandelumiere again. The Revolution of 1761 After the death of Louis XI, who's reign had been a joyful and peaceful one, Sophie Antoinette, Louis XI's younger sister, ascended to the throne. In 1761, just a couple of months into her reign, social unrest grew heavily between the 3 estates, the Clergy, Nobility and Imperials, and the rest of the population. The first night of the riots breaking out, Louis was running to warn the Empress, when he tripped on some of the stone palace floors and shattered his ankle. Determined to warn the Empress, he dragged himself along the floor until he got to the Empress and warned her, he tried to get up to help however he couldn't, and the Empress insisted that he should rest. On the next large riot, Louis was outside trying to persuade the Pope, Rufus I, to get out of the crowd and inside the palace. Suddenly, the Emperor Consort, Auguste III, was beaten on the head by one of the peasants, and was unconscious. Despite Louis not being that strong, he used all the strength he had, and managed to carry the Emperor Consort upstairs and to the Imperial Chambers. Despite being incredibly fatigued, Louis managed to run to tell the Empress where the Emperor Consort was and his condition, he also managed to run to a Court Physician to get him to look over the Emperor Consort. He was unable to do anything for the rest of the night, but he had won favor with the Empress and Emperor Consort. About a week later, the Great Fire of Dijon broke out, which torched most of the city to the ground, while this was happening, Louis led the rescue attempt to break the Imperials, and the Comtesse de Landau, out of the cell. The guards were distracted whilst they attempted to put out fires, and the group snuck out of the cell and jumped into the nearest carriage. They fled from the city, and Louis offered up his countryside chateau, Flavigny, for them all to stay at while they developed a plan. When they arrived at Flavigny, the Empress was re-instated with her powers when they learnt that a lot of revolutionary ring-leaders had been killed in the fire. They stayed at Flavigny for a few days, then they left for Chateau de Vendome, where the Imperial Court resided until the New Dijon had been constructed. Thankfully, the revolution has now calmed down and the court has moved back to Dijon, however, the security at the palace has been tightened like never before. Family Life Louis' family life had not always been happy, but the times that were happy were the best times of his life. He was always a loving father and enjoyed having his family around him. The loss of his siblings and father however, took a lot out of Louis. Despite this, Louis still remains a strong father to his children, and knows the kind of example he wants to leave behind to his heir, Leon Clement. The death of his father gave Louis a sense of his own mortality, and he knew he didn't have forever on this earth. When Mariette Florie left for France, her inheritance to the house of Lowell-Bourbon was given to Louis, as soon as he got it, he began to sort out family arrangements and inheritance, his wife tried to slow the process and told Louis that as long as he remains in good health he has no early death to worry about. Louis eventually calmed down and has forgotten about inheritance for quite a while. Present Day Today, Louis is the 2nd Prince de Bourgogne, and current head of the House of Lowell-Bourbon. He remains in close contact with his sister, Mariette Florie, through letter. Louis maintains a close relationship with his mother, Freya IV, as one of her only children remaining. He decided to vow that he would keep the House of Lowell-Bourbon as it should be, a house with dignity, and keeps attending court. The main grief of his father has passed, but the memory will always be with him. Issue To his marriage with Helene Anastasia he had four children; ◾ Leon Clement, Duc de Bourbon ◾ Alexandre Auguste, Monsieur du Luxembourg ◾ Josette Isabelle, Madame d'Artois ◾ Amilie Violetta, Madame du Lyon Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles: '-6th May 1731 - 26th December 1760' His Imperial Highness, the Duke of Luxembourg, Louis Auguste of Grandelumiere '-26th December 1760 - 5th January 1761' His Serene Highness, the Duke of Luxembourg, Louis Auguste Lowell-Bourbon '-5th January 1761 - Present' His Serene Highness, the Prince of Bourgogne, Louis Auguste Lowell-Bourbon